Dragon Age: Mages Wrath
by Cara is my mistress
Summary: Celeste Amell is challenged with the biggest task of all, stopping the darkspawn horde. She is a Grey Warden that must gather allies in any form she can. In Lothering she discovers a famliy she never knew about and unexpected help. A war of magic is what happens when you take away a mages home. Enter the adventure of Celeste, Alisa, and Bethany, the mage cousins. The mages gather.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Age: Mages Wrath**

**Chapter 1**

** So I don't own Dragon Age though I wish I did cause Hawke and the hero would have already met.**

** This is my first Dragon Age story so sorry if the characters are a bit OC. Dragon Age 2 never happened just to clear that up. I have always wondered what would have happened if you would have been able to find Hawke and his/her family in Lothering, and if you would have been able to recruit them, so enter this story. **

** Carver will be in this story though not as much since I can't stand his character in Dragon Age 2. Hawke is a female mage who goes between direct, and humor. The story starts off in Lothering and goes pretty heavy AU from there, just an obvious warning.**

She was Celeste Amell the mage, and a grey warden, though the last little bit was a might harder to swallow. She really had survived her joining when others had not, that would always be in the back of her mind. She couldn't dwell on the whole thing for too long though she had a job to do. She had to stop Ferelden from being swallowed up by a blight. She took the few steps off the main road so she could enter Lothering. Alister, Morrigan, and her dog were right on her heels as she walked past a few scared villages, and past the first Templar.

She was a mage first and a grey warden second, Templars would always be wary of her. They would always give her those looks of hatred. She wasn't going to turn into an abomination like Morrigan, who had threatened Alister with that before they left the wilds. She was hoping for a little more respect as a grey warden but it couldn't happen. How could someone important also be a taint on the very world itself. That's what foolishness the chantry believed so it had to be right. Yeah whatever. Magic was not a curse, and the world was about to find out what happened when you pissed off a mage. The wrath of a mage was terrible indeed.

Celeste suddenly stopped and looked around as if confused. "We can't help these people" she said even though it was more to herself than to her companions following her.

"Wait you can't be serious can you. You're not going to turn away from these innocent people while they get slaughtered by the approaching darkspawn horde" Alister said with a mix of frustration and surprise. "These people need our help surely you can see that."

"How exactly can we help Alister? What are two Grey Warden verse the approaching horde. The only way that we can help these poor people is to build and army to stop all this destruction, until than casualties are to be expected." Alister turned his body so he was in front and facing Celeste. If anybody else had done that she would have blasted them with a spell, but this was Alister.

"Casualties are to be expected will you listen to yourself…" Alister was about to say something but was cut off by a now infuriated Morrigan.

"Would tis so kill you to just be silent? Your voice tis most annoying to listen to. Twould it be so hard to see the bigger picture and listen to your pristinely gifted Grey Warden, who on all accounts tis smarter than you Alister" she said her eyes carrying a fury that burned through Alister head. Alister was about to respond and Celeste could see his comment coming so she merely stuck her hand out to silence him.

"If you two keep bickering like this, I might decide not to bring either of you along. Now let's go see what going on in the inn. Maybe we might actually be able to find out some decent information. We should at least learn if what the bandits said is true. If Loghain is starting to hunt us I would like to know now so we could prepare accordingly, though I'm not sure how you really prepare for something like that." When neither Morrigan nor Alister responded she decided that it was ok to keep moving and visit the inn. _'Dane's Refuge how fitting. Instead of preparing for what's coming these people are too frightened to do anything. Makes me feel more than justified in what I'm doing'_ Celeste thought to herself.

With a quick knock on the inn door she opened it up and took in the mess that was the inn. People were scattered all over the inn, covered every table and filled up 75% of the space in Dane's Refuge. Celeste's thoughts were interrupted when a large well-built man spoke loud enough for the whole inn to her. "Look what we have here men a Grey Warden. All it takes it a description and you can easily find the culprits that Loghain lies in front of you" the man spoke.

"Uh oh Loghain's men seems like the bandits were right" Alister said uncomfortably shifting in his splint mail armor. Slowly Celeste took the staff off his back and slammed the butt of it into the ground.

"All who follow Loghain will taste the vengeance of the Grey Wardens. So let me ask you do you really want to continue this action, knowing full well what we're capable of" Celeste asked her hand becoming tighter on her staff that was planted into the ground. Her long blonde hair stirred for a moment as she gave a little demonstration of the power that she was capable of. When one of Loghain's men put his hand to his sword, Celeste knew the answer to the question. "Fine. So be it."

Celeste quickly struck her hand out and magically pushed one of the men into the table nearest them. That was when Alister knew the battle was on. When one of the men went to stab Alister in the stomach he quickly side stepped the man and thrust his shield out connecting with the man's head. As the man stumbled back Alister used his momentum to slice through the man's own stomach instead.

Morrigan took a few steps back from the battle and started to charge one of her lightning spells up. With her chained lightning she would knock down all these fools at one once. "Tis your fault for battling us. Fools" Morrigan said as she unleashed the lightning spell that was now ready. Alister and Celeste barely had a second to move out of the way as the lightning struck the leader the hardest, and started to die down as the others fell to the ground.

"Ok, ok we surrender" the man leading this unit of men said. "Don't kill us." The man dropped his long two handed broadsword to the ground as Celeste and Alister boxed him in on his right and left, Morrigan and the mabari in the front making nowhere for the man to go.

"If I see you ever again I will kill you now get out" Celeste ordered her magic flaring again. The man quickly bowed his head and ran with his men out the door. Celeste slowly took the moment they had to look around and see the table that had been crushed in their wake of the fight; she could also see that some the refugees had moved back a ways from the fight, crowding areas even more.

As she got ready to turn around and walk out the door Celeste's eyes caught with a young man's who was sitting at one of the back tables. She noticed him start to move from the others that he was sitting with. "Great more bloody mages" the man mumbled as he walked past her and out the door.

"So it seems not everyone was impressed with display of magic" Alister said with sarcasm clearly in his voice. The man with black hair that had walked out the door was followed by three women who had been sitting at his table. One woman had gray hair, one had black hair, and one had brown hair.

"Sorry he's never liked having our whole family be mages" the older woman with gray hair said. The older woman stopped suddenly when her eyes drifted to the blonde haired mage in front of her. "It couldn't be, but you can't be" the older woman said her voice kind of quiet. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Amell would it."

"Mother" the brunette woman questioned. Who was the blonde haired mage to her mother, and why had she called her Amell.

"Your name is Celeste Amell right. You are one of my cousin Revka's children. You were at the circle if I remember correctly." Celeste nodded her head, and for a moment just thought about what she wanted to say.

"How do you kn…" Her question was interrupted when she felt the older woman's arms squeeze her in a tight hug.

"It is you I knew it. These men that were here they said you were a Grey Warden yes" the older woman asked. "I'm your aunt Leandra and this." She paused and pointed to the two younger mages beside her. "These are your cousins Alisa and Bethany."

"You have cousins" Alister suddenly questioned when Leandra pulled away from Celeste. Celeste shrugged her shoulders before she turned toward Alister who was standing on her left.

"It would appear I do have cousins. It's a shame that no one ever talked about my family at the circle. I have a million questions but I don't really even know where to begin. I have all of these questions just swirling through my head" Celeste said. Alisa Hawke, Leandra's oldest folded her arms across her chest and looked around the inn to see if anyone else was listening to their conversation. It seemed everyone else was busy doing their own things and wasn't even bothering with the group of mages that had suddenly gathered at the inn. Her cousin being a mage hadn't escaped her, as well as the younger woman clad in purple.

"Are you going to help us" Bethany asked when there was a sudden silence among the group. Celeste was silent for a moment as she scratched the back of her neck like it suddenly itched.

"It's not that simple cousin. Are army at Ostagar got wiped out by the darkspawn after Loghain abandoned the kings men to die. Right now the Grey Warden's meaning me and Alister don't have an army to take on what's coming. I want to help I really do but there isn't anything that I can do to help you." Celeste paused for a second and started to walk around the group as if she was contemplating something really important. "Duncan who was the head of the Grey Warden's before the events of Ostagar once told me that mages were pivotal in the fight against the darkspawn."

"You can't seriously be asking us to join you can you" Leandra asked more out of shock than actual concern. They hadn't planned on taking on the darkspawn horde when it arrived, but would joining this Grey Warden but so much better than that.

"If mages can really make that much of a difference than I would like to help take down the darkspawn" Bethany said as she looked from Leandra to her sister Alisa. She started to walk away to go find Carver but Celeste quickly called out her name to get her attention.

"Bethany fighting the darkspawn is not an easy task and neither is building a huge army. I'm sorry but unless my aunt consents to it, I can't jeopardize your safety" Celeste said like it was the most obvious answer. She was half expecting her cousin to lash out in anger at being told she couldn't help. It was dangerous enough that Alister and her were taking on the challenge alone, but if her cousin got her during the fight.

"My sister and I can fight, I want to help. If I can't help Lothering than we need to help with the bigger picture. The sooner these darkspawn are taken care of the less people will be hurt because of this."

"She does have a point" Alister said as he scratched his scalp. Of all the times for Alister to open his big mouth. Right now Celeste needed Alister to side with her not against her. Celeste looked to Leandra for guidance. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do. She could either turn away help when it was given or she could allow the mages collective to grow stronger and wipe out the darkspawn before they became a bigger problem.

"All of us are welcome to come along" Leandra asked Celeste who had folded her arms across her chest. Right now was decision making time and every decision was starting to way heavy on her, making her already gray hair grayer. "All right then Celeste Amell you got your help from the Hawke family. I can't say Carver will be completely pleased by what is transpiring but he's happy just to prove himself, and a darkspawn horde allows just that."

"Good then let us be on our way. We still have a few resources to pick up in this village, and then we need to get going. Just in case I don't say it later I'm very happy that we all had the chance to meet each other" Celeste said as she looked toward Leandra. Leandra only smiled as she pulled Celeste into another short hug.

** Sorry if the grammar is off a little. This story is a little bit harder to write than my Naruto Kumo Nin. Please let me know how it was and if I should keep going. I'd love to hear what you all thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Age: Mages Wrath

Chapter 2

Celeste's POV

So I had managed to find my cousins who were in Lothering. I didn't even know that I still had family so that was definitely surprising. I was done with Dane's Refuge so I opened the door and looked around the village. People were still in a panic, people were arguing, blah blah blah just more of the same. I know that these people are scared but really come on. These people just sit about and live their lives in fear. These people needed to start getting ready for the approaching hoard or they are going to have no chance.

So Morrigan's idea was to get some information in the village before we moved on. We had already been to the tavern and learned one simple thing, people were scared. I guess next we were heading toward the chantry. I really didn't want to go there but it was going to be a good place for information. "Ah the chantry board; yes let us run errands for the betterment of mankind as well as a few coppers" I heard Morrigan say as we passed the chanters board. Lothering was going to need a lot more help than a few quests if they wanted to survive or even escape the approaching darkspawn.

"How can you just dismiss everything that's going on here? All of the chaos can you see it or are you so blind to it" Bethany said to Morrigan who was walking farther back on my right side. I wondered exactly how much of an argument this was going to turn into. Bethany or even Alisa for that matter had not been traveling with us very long, but I knew that Bethany could not stand by while other people were hurting.

"Tis not I who is blind to their dysfunction. Look as they groan and wail about their problems. No, a darkspawn horde tis coming and I'm just going to sit back and wallow in self-pity because their tis no way I could possibly defend myself" Morrigan said back to her, almost at the point of snapping. The problem was they were both right in some way. In any normal circumstances I would help these people so that they could get on their way, but we were not in normal circumstances. The darkspawn horde is the large problem, not one village or even a city. If we can stop these darkspawn from hurting anyone else than the 1000's of lives we save are worth the hundred or so sacrificed.

"People's lives are not worthless Morrigan. People are worth being saved. You can't tell me you can just sit idly by as this village perishes. My family has lived here since before my birth, this place is my home. I will not sit by and do nothing that is why I have joined with Celeste. Celeste my cousin is trying to do the right thing I can see that" Bethany defended. Oh great so this is how this conversation was going to go. I thought about intervening but I didn't want to get in the middle every time the two of them would have an argument, which I figured would happen many more times.

"TIs our job to save this village from itself? Are we meant to fix every little problem this village has while there tis bigger things going on then you or me. Your cousin Celeste tis trying to do the right thing by not worrying about the little things." I turned my eyes to Bethany who looked like she was going to open her mouth again but she was interrupted.

"Enough Bethany let it go" Alisa Hawke growled out. "We will do what we need to in order to save as many people as we possibly can, and if that means a few people have to die for the greater good then so be it." There was another issue in all of this; there were so many views to look at. So many people thought land was more important than the people. Other people thought lives over land was more important, and others just wanted the darkspawn gone by any means possible. The part I had a hard time swallowing was what did by any means possible mean.

Would we throw Ferelden into complete and utter chaos in order to save it or would we be able to unite it to stand against a common enemy, only time would tell.

'Just wait till they feast on your living hearts' I heard someone say in a crowded area over by the chantry. It threw me out of my thoughts. There could only be one thing that they were talking about, the darkspawn. 'The darkspawn are coming' that could be our Grey Warden slogan. We might be able to get recruits by giving out campaign buttons or something. Ha-ha. The chantry has chanters so why can't we have Grey Warden chanters. Why was a religion so much more important than us stopping a nationwide crisis? Ok so I wasn't actually being serious but it's the thought that counted right.

Stepping through that chantry door my nose got assaulted by a strong noxious smell. It took me a moment to realize it smelled like a cleaning liquid. Were they really so worried about the chantry being spotless in a time like this. I turned my head just a little to see Morrigan also wrinkling her nose. Apparently I wasn't the only one who wasn't very fond of their cleaning habits. Cleaning could be used another time; I was busy saving the world damnit.

Bethany and Alisa must have heard a familiar voice or something because they ran over to a younger woman with shorter fiery red hair. She was wearing the usual chanter garments, pink and orange with the sunrise over the front. The sister must have heard Bethany and Alisa because she looked up and started smiling. "Bethany, Alisa I thought you were with your mother what are you doing here in the chantry" the red head asked. The red haired woman hadn't even noticed us yet but I figured my cousins would introduce me.

"Sister Leliana it's so nice to see you. My mother is probably busy tracking down Carver. He definitely does not like being cooped up in Lothering. He doesn't like spending all his time pretending he's not a warrior." My cousin eventually noticed the red haired Leliana's curious look and started to blush. "I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have told you that, it's just we've known you for so long." Bethany paused and looked like she was trying to collect her thoughts. "Wow where are my manners, sister Leliana this is Celeste Amell my cousin." Yay I was now the topic of discussion.

"Oh it's so nice to meet more of their family" Leliana said grinning. "Bethany here loves listening to my stories; I really do hope you come to enjoy them too." A story teller well it was better than listening to Alister talk and talk.

"We actually can't stay sister Leliana we have things that we have to do" I said as nice as I could. We had a blight to stop wahoo here I go to save the day. Where would I be now if I had just stayed at the tower? Jowan and his stupid blood magic. If I never had been his friend, I would have been stuck with a bunch of Templars who looked like I was about to explode the tower. How was it my fault I was born with magic? Magic was not a curse to be feared it was something magical. Yes I know bad pun. Point was I was tired of being looked at as evil and I was about to show all of Ferelden that a mage who is also a Grey Warden saved all their ungrateful little asses.

As I started to walk away with my cousins and Morrigan in tow sister Leliana let out a loud gasp like she just had an epiphany. "It's you you're the…" she didn't say anything else as I ran over to her putting my finger to my lips, and gripped her shoulder tightly, maybe a little too tight.

"Don't you dare" I growled out. The last thing I needed was to get recognized even more by the people in Lothering. As I pulled away my finger I continued. "Yes I am one but don't say anything too loud." When she nodded her head in understanding I let her shoulder go but kept us in close proximity.

"They said all of you died at Ostagar, how is this even possible" she asked. "Please I have to go with you I can help. I know you don't think I can but I have skills that will benefit you greatly. What do you say?" Hmm what did I say?

"You're a sister in the chantry why should I trust you. Even more so why should I pick you over some warrior in the tavern."

"I wasn't always a sister in the chantry you see. I put away that life when I came here but I can bring my skills back out as needed. As to why you should pick me over a warrior, grace is always needed isn't it. I can fight better than anyone in the tavern, and that should be sufficient enough for now I hope." My eyes tightened on Leliana for a moment. I was not sure about her at all. She was a sister in the chantry but more than that she had a roguish past which could make her unpredictable and dangerous. On the other hand that could all be a good thing too. The problem was what, do I do with her now. Thoughts kept rolling through my head but they weren't connecting at all.

My first impression of Leliana was we could trust her but did we go with first impressions. My first impression of Loghain had been he was a good man that soon proved to be wrong. Did I follow my instincts again? I looked to my left and right, Bethany and Alisa. They knew what I was trying to do so they didn't say anything as I looked at them. I let out a short groan and rolled my neck a little as I looked more toward Leliana. "Ok Leliana you can help but right now I need you to go find Carver and his mother. Tell them that we will be ready to leave in a little bit" I told her and she happily nodded.

"Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than mother thought" Morrigan blurted out as Leliana started to walk away. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or joking, but she wasn't smirking. I let out another agitated groan as I turned to walk out of the chantry. I had enough of the pristinely clean place.

Normal POV

"So cousin of mine you said you needed people to help right. I have an idea but you're going to need to talk to the revered mother here in the chantry" Alisa said as she pointed toward the revered mother in the back of the chantry.

"Sister you can't seriously be suggesting" Bethany said whipping around when Alisa suddenly started implying something. "You know who he killed he can't be trusted. The revered mother locked him away for a good reason. That thing that creature didn't even deny who he killed."

"Right now sister Celeste our cousin needs all the allies that she can gather and that means getting some unlikely ones." Bethany was about to say something else but just like before her sister cut her off. "End of discussion Bethany I have made my point." Alisa turned so she was now totally facing her cousin before she began. "There is a beast in this village that's locked in a cell not too far from here. His name is Sten and he is a Qunari who killed some people. I talked to him once and he said something about Qunari being renowned warriors known for their skill and strength. In my opinion cousin he would be a very good asset to have on this liberating quest that you have."

"Liberating quest" Celeste questioned as she raised her eyebrows. Really that was what her cousin was calling it a liberating quest. "So cousin I'm guessing this revered mother has the key to Sten's cage and we need to nicely ask her to give it to us right." Celeste smiled really mischievously before she looked at the back of the chantry. "So do I get to do some magic doohickey that makes the revered mother give up the keys?"

"Even easier the revered mother loves Bethany. The chantry mother hasn't said no to Bethany yet so sister, go work your magic."

"Ooh trickery I like this idea" Morrigan said suddenly getting incredibly kid-ish for a moment. Again Celeste raised her eyebrow and Morrigan's face straightened. "Better" she questioned.

"Yeah much. Now Bethany I know you don't like what we are wanting you to do but it would be a big favor to the Grey Warden's if you did" Celeste started. She really didn't have to play nice this was just her giving her cousin a chance. Bethany could feel the piercing stare from her sister and her cousin. Wow they really wanted this cold blooded killer on their team. Could she do it, could she really trick the revered mother? Celeste noticed Bethany start to question what she was doing so she turned toward Morrigan. "Morrigan if you wouldn't mind making the revered mother wish she was dead. I want to make sure her screams are heard all the way to the tavern."

"OK" Bethany yelled getting a few heads to turn her way. "I'll do it I will talk to the revered mother but let me warn you. Keep making decisions like this and I will stop you no matter what that means. I'm sure Alister would be more than happy to take control of this thing himself."

"You really don't know Alister very well do you. Do you think just because he has a pretty face that he could be a better leader than me. Listen to me Bethany the only people that you can trust are your family. You may not always agree with my methods but don't question what I'm doing. If you want a shot with the glorious Alister the Grey Warden then you need to let me do what I'm doing. Look Bethany I want this blight stopped. Too many people have taken the Grey Warden's for granted and now they are the only hope this nation has against what's coming. In the end I need all my mages."

**Bum bum bum. Hmm so many decisions what will she do. Hit me up on the review or the PM let me know what you thought. You guys got any hints on how I can improve on Morrigan's speech. I have a hard time writing her. I know her personality really well but the speech is a little harder than I thought. Like the tittle says Mages are a big part of this story and like we all know Morrigan is a mage, one of my favorite ones actually.**

** Please R & R hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter like I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Age: Mages Wrath**

**Chapter 3**

**So just so everyone knows I did say Alisa, Bethany, and Carver (ABC) on purpose. I thought it was kind of funny so I did it. Anyway I was playing Dragon Age Origins again and started to realize just how underpowered they make mages in the game. I mean these mages control magic which should be devastating. I mean they can call ice and fire down from the sky, that's some power. So since this is fan fiction and we have rewriting power I am going to have some spells and techniques in that are in this story but are not in the game, but they do make sense for the game. Anyway you don't have to worry about me god moding the mages, they'll still get plenty hurt.**

**So this chapter is going to wrap up Lothering and will end with them at camp. We've spent three chapters in Lothering I think it's long enough. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story.**

Bethany still couldn't believe what her cousin had asked her to do. She was asking her to lie to the Revered Mother of Lothering. Well lie it wasn't that exactly it was omitting things that she didn't need to know. The thought of letting the Qunari monster Sten out of his caged made her stomach cringe and twist. Sten had killed plenty of her friends, though and he was just going to be set free. No it wasn't just that he was going to get sent on a quest of great importance. After killing innocent people he was about to save people, what sick kind of reality were they living in.

Bethany turned toward Celeste for a quick second before she received a confirmation nod to go ahead. Here it was this was the big thing. She started to walk back to the Revered Mother. She was noticing though that she was walking slower than usual. Was she really that nervous to talk to the Revered Mother, or was it something else. Maybe she was nervous about what Celeste would do if she couldn't get the Revered Mother to let Sten go.

She walked past two Templars guarding the Revered Mother before the mother's eyes looked up at her. "I'm surprised to see you still in Lothering Bethany, I thought you and your family would have left already" the Revered Mother said successfully throwing Bethany out of her thoughts.

"We'll be gone soon your reverence but I do have something Important I need to speak to you about" she said as she started to clench her teeth. She was actually going to do this; she was going to tell her to release Sten into their custody. The Revered Mother gave her a concerned look. Whatever she wanted to say was giving her a great amount of stress. She let out a slow deep breath and nodded her head for Bethany to continue with whatever she needed to talk about. "My cousin just came into Lothering, and she believes that Sten, the Qunari you imprisoned should be let free, in order to seek atonement somewhere." She hadn't quite got to the bad part but she was getting there.

"If I let him go then his next victims might count you and me as their murders. I'm sure you don't want that my child."

"I was actually talking about letting him go into our custody your reverence." She was almost to the part that she was dreading. She had no idea how the Revered Mother was going to react to hearing that her cousin was a Grey Warden, and a wanted apostate at that.

"Your custody" she questioned. "Just who is your cousin that she should warrant so much respect? The Maker loves all of his creatures but can you truly hope to control someone like this Qunari." The Revered Mother was about to say no to Bethany and she knew it. She had to tell her the part she was really trying to hold back.

"Your reverence I believe that if the Qunari helps defeat the blight, helps this land then that should be form of atonement enough. The amount of lives he saves she balance out who died by his hands shouldn't it."

"You say the blight. Who is your cousin Bethany?"

"Celeste…" She didn't get a chance to continue before the Revered Mother spoke over her.

"She is the Grey Warden that Teryn Loghain's men were looking for. You know we can't be seen cooperating with the Grey Warden's. It would be like committing treason. The chantry can't be harboring fugitives."

"Please Revered Mother, give us the key to Sten's key and you won't ever have to see them again." The Revered Mother paused, thinking for a long moment. Perhaps the Qunari could seek atonement for his mistakes. Did a murder deserve a second chance though, that she didn't know.

"On one condition Bethany. I do not want to see Sten again. If I find Sten killing people again I will not be so merciful again."

"Don't worry Revered Mother you won't have to see Sten again. My family is going with the Warden. I hope that I can help stop this blight from destroying us all." The Revered Mother didn't say anything but nod her head. She wasn't really sure how she was respond to someone willing to put their life in danger in order to stop the blight, not mention Bethany was dealing with a Warden. Of course she had heard the rumors from Tern Loghain but she couldn't have the chantry getting in trouble because of something that she had managed to do. She had something bigger to look at.

Bethany bowed slightly as the Revered Mother gave her the keys. With the keys in hand she headed back toward her sister and cousin waiting at the entrance of the chantry. As she got closer she wondered if she made the right decision. She wasn't sure if she even believed everything that she was telling Revered Mother about Sten, but it was for her protection, wasn't it. "Here's the key. You don't have to hurt the Revered Mother cousin" Bethany said handing Celeste the key before she started to walk outside. She turned around though when she heard her name get called.

"Bethany I never planned on hurting the Revered Mother, if I did I would have got run out the village by the Templars. I needed you to believe that I was though. Thank you, and good job" Celeste said leaving Bethany shocked and in awe. Wait it was all a joke. Her cousin had just coerced her into saving the Revered Mother's life even though it was never in danger. Yeah this was something that was going to be talked about at camp.

With Sten's key in hand the four mages headed toward his cage a little out of the village. Celeste stopped a few feet from Sten's cage when she heard a language she had never heard before. "Is that the Qun" Celeste asked when Morrigan, Alisa, and Bethany stopped right next to her. "I've read about the Qunari from books in the library at the tower but I haven't actually seen one in real life. I guess Celeste's adventure as a Grey Warden will take her all over." She snapped her fingers as she finished a thought. "Oh that sounds like a good book THE ADVENTURE'S OF CELESTE THE GREY WARDEN. If people don't know me from after I save the land then they will from that."

"Are you actually being serious" Alisa questioned as she gave the blonde a confused look. What in the hell was her cousin even talking about. "No scratch that, are you touched in the head. Nothing you said even made any sense." Celeste rolled her eyes and completely dismissed her cousin's remark. She turned her body toward Sten before she started.

"So you're the Qunari that the Revered Mother locked away. Are you interested in seeking atonement Sten" Celeste asked as she folded her arms across her chest. "If the Qunari really are as honorable as I have heard then I think you could help us with a problem we have, it's a quest of great importance."

"You mock me human. A quest of great importance is a matter of perception isn't it. Now go away I will not entertain you like I have any other human" Sten the dark skinned Qunari said as he folded his arms across his chest, and turned away from the group of mages.

"Listen here Qunari I am a Grey Warden who is responsible for saving this land from the blight. I could either kill you right now or I could let you go and you could seek atonement by helping me it's your choice." Alisa leaned closed to her cousin her brown hair touching her cousins blonde.

"Cousin is trying to insult a Qunari a smart thing. You know how dangerous Sten is, do you really want to test him" Alisa asked. Celeste grumbled something in Alisa's ear before she turned her eyes back toward Sten and waited for a response.

"Fine Warden. I will help you and gain atonement by doing so. Can we go I have been in this village long enough" he said finally lowering his arms. Celeste scowled at his tone but said nothing as she unlocked the cage.

"Morrigan you and Sten go find Carver and his mother. Alister should be with them. We need to head out of the village and make camp a good distance from here. Alisa, Bethany, and I need to have a little chat. We will catch up with you in a little bit" Celeste said as she turned her sharp eyes toward Bethany. "Bethany if you have a problem you and I will take care of it right now. I know that you thought of betraying me when you talked to the Revered Mother."

"You tricked me" Bethany almost yelled. She started to walk around Celeste before she continued. "How would the Grey Warden's feel about your deception cousin? Do you think they would be proud of what you're doing? You used me because you know that I care about this village. You will never do something like that again do you hear me. Never again."

"Settle down Bethany" Alisa growled out but it was no use. Before Celeste or Alisa could say something else Bethany released a large amount of fire from her left hand. The fire had been meant to hit both of them but Celeste jumped in front of Alisa and stuck her right hand out. Alisa thought she was going to blast her own spell but nothing happened. As fast as the flash fire came it disappeared but this surprised Bethany. "What the hell was that" she said gripping Celeste's shoulder tight. Celeste looked back with a cloudy look over her eyes before she crashed to the ground face first. Alisa quickly looked at Celeste's right hand which had somehow blocked Bethany's fire. It was undamaged except for the weird symbol that was on the back that was glowing bright red.

"You could have killed her sister" Alisa growled out even louder when she suddenly stood up and pushed Bethany back. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Our cousin was asking for it, she's fine anyway, look at her" Bethany said calmly. Alisa gave her a death glare and was about to say something but Bethany cut her off. "Celeste absorbed my magic somehow, right now she's unconscious, and she's not dead. Hurry up and grab her we need to get out of here before the Templars come looking for that little magic display." Alisa was about to respond but a younger man with black hair gripped Bethany's shoulders and twirled her around.

"Are you fucking crazy? You know father forbid you from using magic like that on someone else. What the hell do you think do you think you're doing anyway" Carver growled out. He had almost drawn his long two handed blade that was on his back when he saw fire expelled from his sisters fingers, just what the hell was she thinking. "To use magic in broad daylight, you must be nuts."

"No she's a bitch is what she is" Alisa said grabbing Bethany by her shirt. "She could have talked to Celeste but no she let her anger get the best of her. Father warned you about actions with magic Bethany you knew what you were doing. It's serve you right if Alister never wants to talk to you again after hurting one of his friends." Alisa would have kept going on her rant but Leandra ran in between her two children and crashed to the ground when she saw Celeste on the ground.

"What happened? Is she ok" Leandra said running her hands through Celeste's hair. When no one answered her she asked again. "What happened? Don't make me ask again" she said a little firmer this time.

"Your daughter blasted her with fire" Alisa said letting her anger seep into every weird. "She was mad at Celeste's actions and she let her anger get the best of her. Magic will serve that which is best in me. Not that which is most base. Base being your damn anger Bethany. Father taught all three of us better."

"You did this to your cousin, a Grey Warden" Leandra said scowling at Bethany who only put her head down. "Your father would have a given you a harsh punishment for your actions. When Celeste wakes up she will deal with your outburst. If she decides to decline your help then it's your fault."

"You don't think that's a little harsh" Alister said walking near the Hawke family who was surrounding Celeste. "Boy will Celeste be pissed when she wakes up. I don't want to be the target of her anger." His tone may have been his usual sarcasm but this time it was so true. "I'll grab her and we need to get out of here. As soon as the villagers start to gossip and talk the Templars will start to look around." Alister slowly bent down and gently threw Celeste over his shoulder before he started his march out of the village. Morrigan, Sten, Leliana, and Celeste's dog saw them start to move out and ran over to join the crowd.

XXXXX

**At Camp**

"Oww my head hurts" Celeste said as she slowly raised her hand toward her head. She felt the wet wash cloth draped over and let it fall to the ground as she sat up. She looked around and realized that she was in a camp. She was lying on a blanket that had been put next to the fire that was still going.

"Good you're awake" Leandra said crouching next to Celeste who tried to sit up a little farther. "I'm sorry about Bethany. She has always had a hard time with people who don't do the right thing. She's only 18 she's still young and somewhat naive. I can promise though that Malcolm would not be very pleased with her actions. He would have given her some kind of big punishment for outburst like that."

"Malcolm" Celeste questioned when she was finally able to touch to hands to her knees.

"Their father. Malcolm taught Bethany, and Alisa magic. Magic will serve which is best in me. Not that which is most base."

"Magic will not be used for emotions right. I have a feeling that Bethany and I will not always see eye to eye. She seems like she wants to save everyone but we will lose so many people because of the blight. I am only doing what I feel that I have to. If my actions hurt other people then that alone is mine to bare."

"Just make sure what feels right doesn't get over your head. I just found you and I don't want to lose my niece so soon."

"I'll watch over her mother" Alisa said overhearing their conversation. "Celeste can I talk to you." Alisa turned toward her mother and she nodded her head as she walked away leaving the two cousins. "That symbol that was on your hand what was that. I've never seen magic like that." Celeste didn't answer right away, instead getting trapped in her thoughts. Alisa was about to ask again but Celeste finally spoke up.

"It's a spell of my own creation. I guess you could say it's in the creation school but it absorbs magic. Right now I can only absorb small amounts. When I get the symbol correct than I can take in a lot more."

"I don't get it though, why did you fall unconscious."

"The spell is really advanced. I spent most of my time reading when I was at the circle. You have to remember one thing though and that is people are scared of magic. The chantry taught kids to be afraid of their magic, to learn to control, not learning for knowledge. I know that doesn't make any sense but I have never and will never be afraid of my magic. I wanted to learn as much as I could. I read books on magic, fighting, scholars, history, art, and romance, whatever you can think of.

When you spend so much time reading you learn things. Jowan and I used to sneak away and practice what we read in the books. Most of the things I picked up on were notes from apprentices that were no longer alive."

"So you must know blood magic then" Alisa asked in a whisper. Celeste let out a deep sigh and bounced her head back and forth like she was thinking.

"I have never used blood magic but yes I do know how it works. Jowan who was one of my friends got into blood magic and ended up escaping. These notes were usually in the back of the book, and the apprentices were no longer alive because they went crazy with their new found abilities. They got caught by the chantry then killed to keep them from becoming apostates. Friends came and went when I was at the circle. You'd be surprised how easy people fall prey to temptation when presented with it."

"You're sure you can control yourself with all of this knowledge." She had to know what the likely hood of her cousin Celeste becoming an abomination was.

**If you got this far thanks for reading this chapter. I really enjoyed writing Bethany a little off the rails. I know it was out of character for her but I can see her fighting for something she believes in, and she lived in Lothering, she believes she can protect it. Like Leandra said too, she is 18 and still a little naive. Alister will have a talk with Bethany though, that should be interesting to write, and also next chapter Bethany and Celeste will talk about what happened, another interesting thing to write. Celeste and Bethany will bump heads in this story and they will have a full out fight later in the story, to settle who is in the right, but don't worry no one dies.**

**If you're still reading all my rambling please R & R. See you guys' next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Age: Mages Wrath**

**Chapter 4**

"Alister" Celeste said loudly as she neared his tent. It was night time now and the sky with lit up with stars, like its own nightlight. Celeste had been stewing about her cousin setting her on fire, and now she planned on talking to Alister about it, as soon as he got his lazy ass out of bed. "Alister" she yelled again. When he stirred awake he nailed his head on the metal pole holding the tent together.

"Oww" he grumbled rubbing just above his forehead. "What I was asleep what could you possibly be bothering me for" he asked somewhat frustrated that he had to wake up. He was having a good dream too.

"Your girlfriend tried to set me on fire. I suggest you get her under control before I have to fight back." Her arms were folded across her chest to emphasize her point about being mad. Of course being clueless Alister, he didn't notice.

"Wait what" he asked confused. What in the bloody hell were they talking about now.

"Your girlfriend Bethany Alister. Before you showed up when we were still in Lothering she tried to set me on fire. She was mad that I was ready to leave Lothering behind. If she had actually managed to kill me we would be one warden down, and you would have to fight this hoard approaching on your own. Is that what you want Alister? You want everything to be on your shoulders. We continue on the path we have chosen and that's what happens."

"That's not fair putting all the pressure on me and you know it. Besides I don't think Bethany was trying to kill you. She just wanted to send you a message that she was ticked off that you were going to leave Lothering without fighting. I'm not saying I agree with her tactics but I do understand why she did it."

"Well think about this Alister. What will happen if Loghain decides to rally his forces and take down the darkspawn?" She already knew the answer to that question but she needed Alister to understand exactly the predicament that they were in.

"If Loghain rally's his forces than he may have a chance to defeat the darkspawn." Suddenly fueling with rage Celeste stood and readied her foot to kick the pot of boiling hot water that was over the fire.

"Damn it Alister."

"I don't feel like it right now, besides your being mean." He folded his arms across his chest and tightened his legs in their criss cross formation, signifying he wasn't going to move. They were talking about Lothering, how did Loghain come up.

"I hate Loghain Alister and I will kill him but right now see the big picture. I need you to think."

"Fine" he finally growled out. "But if my head explodes from thinking too much I'm blaming you" his joking tone slightly slipping into the conversation. "If and I do mean if Loghain rally's a fleet to defeat the darkspawn than I can only imagine how powerful he will become after the darkspawn horde is defeated. He would be the most powerful man in Ferelden and that would be bad."

"Think more Alister. You know how racist Loghain and his daughter are. This rallying fleet will be all humans. You think a few hundred humans will be strong enough to take down the approaching hoard. I once heard Loghain say that the hoard was too dangerous for Cailan to be playing hero on the front lines. Loghain knows that the darkspawn are dangerous but he believes Ferelden can stand on its own."

"You don't believe Ferelden will be able to live past this blight do you" he suddenly asked. The question made her take a step back before she let out a deep breath that she seemed to be holding. How could she say this nicely? No there was no nice way to put it; she just had to say it.

"You were right Alister when you said that we needed the treaties to gather an army. In order to defeat this horde we need everyone's help and if Loghain strikes the horde first than you can say goodbye to Grey Warden's. We have to be the ones to stop this blight first. That is why Lothering doesn't matter. Think about all the lives that will be sacrificed to win this war if we try to help every single person. We might end up sacrificing ourselves. Look I'm not selfish Alister but I see the bigger picture and I need your help. I need you to trust in me, and I know that's asking a lot."

"Listen to yourself Celeste you're talking about ignoring everyone else's pleas. How can you just turn a blind eye to what's happening. Look I know you're right, we have bigger things to worry about but I am having a hard time letting it go." He paused and stood up before he turned his attention toward Celeste again. They needed to talk about something different now. "So where do you plan on going first. I know that you said mages will make a pivotal role in this war, so do we go to the circle."

"No right now we have to go to Denerim to warn people about Loghain."

"Ugh hello who is going to listen to a bunch of Grey Warden's? Loghain is more respected than we are right now and that means we can't clash against him. Didn't you hear Morrigan's not so brilliant plan to go after Loghain so we can handle the treaties in secret. Besides what are we going to say? Hi I am a Grey Warden informant and I just wanted to know how long before this whole world goes to shit because of the darkspawn."

"To shit" Celeste laughed before she set her arms to her sides. She took a few slow steps away from Alister before she brushed her fingers through her long hair. "Alister no one said gathering an army to defeat the darkspawn was going to be easy. We are all going to have to work together or we will surely fall." She paused again before she continued. "Get some rest Alister I'm sorry for waking you up. I need to go talk to Bethany. It's time she learn exactly what's going on." When Alister gave her a 'don't kill her' look she just nodded her head before he turned away.

She knew that she was most likely going to be a little rude to Bethany but what exactly was she going to say. She was aloof in her thoughts until she saw Bethany with her head down coming toward her. Well this was going to be good.

"I'm glad you're ok" Bethany said her head still aimed toward the ground. "I got an earful from my mother, and my sister, and now probably from you. Look I know what I did wasn't right but I was afraid that you would leave a world that I helped build to crumble to the darkspawn. I said I would help you because I thought I could help save people but you ran away." She brought her golden brown eyes up to look at Celeste before she got a little bit louder. "You left Lothering empty and with no defense. I will not watch you continue to evade innocents in order to reach your goals." Bethany didn't get a chance to continue as Celeste hit her with a nice right hook connecting with her jaw.

When Bethany slammed against the ground Celeste charged a lightning spell in her hand and pointed it toward Bethany who hadn't got up yet. "I don't think you can block me like I did you. You don't have to like what I'm doing but don't you dare question my motives. If we have to stop to save everyone than we will lose a lot of good people because we couldn't end the bigger threat, is that what you want. If I have to sugar coat everything for you than why are you really fighting this? Your young and pretty don't tell me this is all about impressing Alister."

All anger flooded from Bethany's face before she turned red and started to stutter. "I…why would I…Look I was just…you know it's just…ugh why do you do this. Do you enjoy torturing me cousin." Ok yes she did love flustering her cousin but that wasn't what this was about.

"Don't be naïve Bethany. This isn't a trip about falling in love. This trip is about saving Ferelden partly from itself and partly from the darkspawn."

"Why do you seem to be the only one who knows what's going on? Is everyone else so stupid they can't figure it out?" Bethany growled as she pushed Celeste's arm away and stood up to her full height, and started charging one of her fire spells in her hand.

"I'm not the smartest person but everyone else has their own distractions keeping them from seeing the truth. Your distraction is Alistair. Alistair's distraction is his grief for the dying and for death of Duncan the leader of the Grey Warden's. Sten and Morrigan seem to be the only two not clouded in their judgment on how we are going to win this. Bethany there are going to be losses we can't avoid that but we have to win. Ferelden has never faced something like this before, and if it's not handled careful this whole country will fall into a kind of chaos that it cannot be brought out of. Please Bethany open up your eyes, and see what's going on.

Cousin I don't want hurt you and you don't want to hurt me. We need to work together. Your sister trusts me why can't you." Bethany slowly lowered her hand before she nodded her head toward her cousin.

"Wars always have high cost I guess I just need to learn that huh. Just because I understand what you're doing cousin, doesn't mean I like it ok." When Celeste nodded her head Bethany started to walk away back toward her sister. Celeste let out another breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She must really hate having these conversations with people. Why else would she be holding her breath when she was talking with them? Celeste ran another hand through her hair before she walked toward Morrigan's tent that was in the distance away from everyone else.

"Morrigan can we talk" Celeste asked her. She stood a few feet away from her with her arms folded across her chest, a common Celeste trait.

"Ah if tis isn't the mysterious mage who came from the circle. I don't suppose tis something you learned at the tower" Morrigan questioned.

"I'm guessing you're talking about my little display of magic we had at Lothering. Yes I did learn it the tower but not from a teacher."

"Tis most fascinating tis it not. You escaped the circle but you're never really free. Why tis that. So you must have felt liked a bird locked in a cage I'm guessing."

"Yes but why are you so curious about the magic that I can do. Surely your mother must have taught you something stronger than the simple spell I did."

"I suppose. My mother did teach me much. She kept a huge portion from me though. Tis most infuriating sometimes to be left in the dark." Morrigan folded her arms across her chest and walked a few feet from the fire pit. When Celeste turned on her heels Morrigan continued. "Old magic must be upheld. Tis not surprising that you want to know secrets that your circle would not tell you. If tis twas not the circle how did you so learn then."

Celeste rolled her eyes before she looked down at the ground. Morrigan had such a harsh way of speaking. It was hard to know what she really meant. Her comments often held some kind of second meaning behind them. "Where else do you learn Morrigan but books? I found some books that had notes written by long dead apprentices. What better way to learn secrets than by the finders of secrets."

"I don't understand. How did they not found out? Tis not true you were in a tower with watchful eyes."

"I was careful. Very careful actually. Little did I know that the man who I was learning with was a blood mage. I won't lie there were times were I wanted to use my learned magic to escape but I knew that I had nowhere to go. My mother's name is Revka but I had no idea where she was. I feel lucky enough to run into my aunt and cousins. Mages will make all the difference in this war. I hope that we can all learn some kind of secrets to keep ourselves protected. The more natural our magic the better."

While Celeste was busy talking to Morrigan her cousin Bethany was talking to the Grey Warden Alistair.

"Alistair can we talk please" Bethany said crouching down a little as Alistair was lying in his tent.

"Why is it that everyone is here to wake me up? I was having such a good dream about getting mauled by a bear" Alistair and his usual sarcastic tone said.

"Look Alistair I know that Celeste talked to you and your probably stark raving mad but I'm sorry. It was naïve of me to think that Celeste was the reason for all the problems it's just…"

"I know" Alistair said sitting up a little. "I know why you fought back Bethany but I don't condone what you did. If you make such a big display again you put the whole world at risk, not just yourselves. If the Lothering Templars had found out who you are they would have killed you for being an apostate or sent you to the circle. You have to be careful Bethany in your decisions. You're young and beautiful but you have to watch what you say."

"You think I'm beautiful" Bethany questioned blushing.

"Did I say that? I'm just going to…You know I'm…I think I'm quite flustered you know" he said turning away. '_Damn now she knows_' Alistair thought to himself. This was definitely going to be an intriguing next couple of days.

** Sorry the chapter is shorter than the last one guys. I didn't want to really jump into a quest when there was a lot of talking and discussing that I had have from the past couple of chapters. The next chapters will have more adventure I promise. **

** To anyone who is reading my Naruto Kumo Nin the next chap will be up in the next couple days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and any chapters in the future. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Age: Mages Wrath**

**Chapter 5**

The man brought his sword around to the side, but she was too fast, and her staff was longer. Throwing her staff forward and pushing her body back she was able to block the strike and able to take a few steps back from him. As the man went to take a step forward she hit him with a powerful lightning spell knocking him off his feet.

"Celeste" Alisa Hawke yelled when she saw another man with a large blade right behind her cousin. Celeste went to react but she felt a large intense pulse of heat run right by her body. The man next to her cried out as the top layers of his skin started to burn away.

"I will kill you" he yelled out. He swung his large two handed sword around again missing Celeste's head by mere inches. He brought his arm back to swing but was quickly tackled to the ground. Not by her, not by Alisa, or Bethany, but by Morrigan in her large spider form. Her large long legs drove through the man's arms before teeth pierced his neck. Celeste took a few unnecessary steps back as Morrigan's form shifted.

"You have got to teach me how to do that. I read books in the tower about old magic like that but it didn't give examples" Celeste said as she attached her staff back onto her back.

"Yet here we are at the mages tower. Tis most interesting how things continue to play out yes" Morrigan said with a small hint of irritation.

"Is that where you learned to fight cousin" Alisa asked. She folded her arms across her chest and started to walk toward the direction of the tower.

"I read books, a lot of books. You all have to remember something though. Mages in the circle are taught to fear their magic because they could easily become abominations. It's more than that though. The Templars in the circle know that they would all die if the mages decided to defend themselves and overpower the Templars. They know that the mages are stronger, that is why they are taught fear their magic. I never have and never will fear my magic. I read every book I could while I was at the circle. I learned all I could so that when the time came I would be ready to bring things into balance."

"Wait what the hell we talking about now. Are you telling me that you were planning on leading a revolt of the circle? Cousin, I think mages should be free as well as anyone else but that's just crazy. My father made damn well sure that Bethany and I were both protected from the Templars and the circle."

"I never planned on a full revolt no. I planned on sending a seed of doubt throughout the circle, starting with one Templar who was sweet on me. I of course used that to my advantage."

"Of course" Alisa said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "So what was your plan exactly? Don't tell me turn every mage into an abomination. That I'm sure has been tried and done many times over. I can only imagine how many mages give into temptations because their scared about what will happen to them if they breathe wrong."

"Look the idea of the circle is a fine idea. A place to learn where mages can start to gain control over their powers, but it's a prison. The Chantry and the Templars fear what will happen when the mages learn they are stronger. Mark my words here and now. There will be a time when mages will be forced to make a decision. Stand with justice and what's right, or stand with the side that continues to bring chaos to not only this circle but to everyone around the world."

"Why do you have to make it sound so final? So filled with death and destruction" Bethany asked.

"I am not the only mage that feels like I do Bethany. There are hundreds of mages in circles all over that just want to be free. They want the oppression to be over with. Why do you think so many mages turn to blood magic? They want to be free from the Chantry, and the Templars and I don't blame them. I saw my share of deaths while I was at the circle. Mages that took their abilities one step too far down a darker path and someone got word. In less than a day the mage was put to death and that scared the apprentices. Their tactics of scaring the mages has worked in the past but Morrigan and I are proof that things have to change."

"So who was this Templar exactly cousin and what did you do. Don't tell me you put some enchanting spell on him and made him do your bidding." Celeste shook her head before she answered.

"No because if I did that he would act differently and people would act suspicious." Bethany's mouth opened like she wanted to say something but nothing came out. "Don't look so surprised Bethany I'm not so innocent like you. All I did was play on Cullen's infatuation with me. I asked him to do simple favors for me and he gladly obeyed. I think he sympathizes with the mages but he, like every other Templar fears when things fall out of control."

"Deception. Damn why did I never think of that. That would have been perfect every time I got in trouble" (A/N Kind of like the 'a demon made me do it' phrase) Alisa said humor obviously slipping through. "So you were hoping that this Cullen would side with you when the time came am I right." Celeste shrugged her shoulders but pointed with her head for them to start to walk away from listening ears.

"It's not just a revolt. Everybody dying isn't going to solve anything. We have to get people's attention if we want things to change. The Chantry is completely fine with things continuing as they are, but they can't. Let's just pretend for a second that Flemeth and Morrigan both were killed for being labeled blood mages. If it wasn't for Flemeth, Alistair and I would never have made it off of the tower of Ishal. Every Grey Warden would be dead and there would be no one to stop the blight, that right there that proves that all mages are not bad."

"You can't be serious cousin. Morrigan's mother had to have had her own plans about saving you. You can't justify what blood mages do because one blood mage saved you. Why are we here at the tower anyway, if you plan to tear it down?"

"Duncan the leader of the Grey Warden's once told me that mages are important if we wanted to destroy the darkspawn. He said the land takes generations to grow back after being destroyed by darkspawn. He once said a few blood mages are trivial when it comes to darkspawn. I believe that he was telling the truth. Bethany you and I are not always going to see eye to eye I get that but my target is the darkspawn. When that is finished then I will help my fellow mages. To answer your question we are here at the tower because we need the mages help. We need to build an army before the darkspawn kill everyone." When Bethany didn't respond Celeste started over toward Carol the Templar guarding the boat to the tower.

He was dressed in his silver Templar armor with the sword of mercy branded on the front of his chest. As Celeste and her group got closer the Templar put his hand up getting them to stop. "The tower is off limits, no one is allowed across" he said.

"We need to get across" Celeste said trying not to let her frustration at the rising situation show.

"No I have one job and one job only, and by the makers shiny cutlery I'll do my job." So he was going to be one of those Templar. Stubborn and stupid, to the point of being, well stubborn and stupid. Moving ever so quickly Celeste whipped her staff off her back sticking the point of it under Carol's chin. "Templar's can resist magic you know" he said sweat dripping down his face. He tried to keep his eyes from going wide but an angry mage was not what he wanted to fight.

"How much do you want to put that to the test Carol? You move and your heads gone. We want to get across lake to the tower. We need the assistance of the mages." Celeste's pulled her staff away from his chin when he nodded his head that it was ok.

"Come along then I suppose." When Carol pointed his head for them to follow him on the boat Alisa turned toward Morrigan.

"I have to admit I do like her style. It's very aggressive" she commented.

"So do I" Morrigan said smiling. She liked anything that got their quest to hurry up. She especially hated having to go to the mages tower.

XXXXX

As Celeste walked into the tower, she saw the old man in front of her Greagoir ordering a few Templars around. "I want two Templars stationed at the door at all times" he said as Celeste walked closer.

"Greagoir" Celeste said calmly. He turned his full attention now on her.

"Well look whose back. A proper Grey Warden now. Glad you're not dead." Celeste shrugged her shoulders before she responded.

"Hard to kill somebody that doesn't want to die. You shut the great doors, which means there's trouble."

"Our trouble doesn't have anything to do with you anymore." Celeste folded her arms across her chest as Alisa came up to stand next to her. "Even more mages in the tower." He dropped his low for a second before he took in a much needed breath. "I shall speak plainly then. Demons and abomination walk through these halls. The great doors are shut to make sure nothing else gets out."

"How did such a thing happen?"

"We don't know. We only saw the demons and abominations hunting Templar and mages alike. We were prepared for maybe 1 or 2 abominations but not the multitude that came pouring from the conference room. There was nothing we could do. I told my men to flee and we shut the doors. I have sent word to Denerim telling them of our plight. We also requested the right of annulment."

Celeste felt her fists clench tight at her side. Her teeth grinding themselves into dust. A low growl escaped her lips as she tightened her fists even more. "You can't do that. I'm a Grey Warden now, I won't let you."

"You can't interfere Grey Warden in a Templars authority. Besides I said we sent word we haven't gotten it yet. Everything in the tower must be cleansed so it can be made safe again."

"What about the mages that you locked in the tower. Surely some of them are still alive. You can't just leave them to the abominations that are roaming around the halls."

"It's too painful to hope for survivors. I do what I must in order to protect this tower." Celeste again folded her arms across her chest and took a few steps toward Greagoir. Her voice dangerously low and her face just as dark.

"You know what I'm capable of as a mage. I will take care of the abominations. Just make sure you're ready to have the mages help when were done." He nodded his head as the group of mages passed him and headed to the set of great doors. With a quick flick of her wrists Celeste blasted the door open and waited a second to see if there were any abominations coming. When she didn't hear a sound she motioned with her fingers for them to follow. She walked in a few feet before she heard the great doors get slammed behind her.

"Oh my…I think I'm gonna be sick" Bethany said covering her mouth. Her eyes were on the dead bodies that littered the floor of the tower. Her left hand quickly reached out for the wall which she suddenly noticed had blood on it too. Celeste scoffed at Bethany's weak stomach as she took a few more steps. She turned around though when Alisa called her name.

"You knew about this abomination creating" Alisa asked her tone serious with a scowl on her face.

"You have got to be kidding me. You too. Yes Alisa I told people to become abominations. Will you listen to yourself? I don't have enough influence as a mage to pull off something like this. No something like this smells like a senior enchanter. I think I know who did it too." She went to walk away but felt the pointy end of a staff digging into her side. When she looked down the shaft of the stick, she noticed Alisa's hand. "Do you know what you're doing Alisa. I wouldn't expect this from you of all people."

"Yeah well I feel inclined to agree with my sister in this case. You talked about starting a rebellion and here is one right in the making." Celeste brought up one finger before she started in.

"Correction cousin I said I would send a seed of doubt starting with one Templar. I did say that a rebellion was going to get people killed. I also said I didn't want people to die; I just want things to change. I don't understand you two Hawke sisters. Your both mages but you seem more afraid to do what must be done than some of the mages that were at the tower. I am here at the tower for one reason, too free the mages. I need an army to take on the darkspawn so creating an army is exactly what I'm going to do. I think a mage army will do nicely too, but we need to deal with the rebellion first. Are we clear now cousins?" Alisa nodded her head and brought her staff to her back.

"This is terrible why would somebody do this. I can understand wanting to be free but there are so many people dead. This isn't a rebellion, it's a massacre" Bethany said her eyes still on the floor. She tried to avoid the dead bodies, but she kept stepping on their clothing, and blood on the floor.

"People who are power hungry often surprise other people. You don't understand wanting to be free though Bethany. You and Alisa were lucky apostates, you never got caught. You two were taught to control your magic at an early age. The rest of us had to deal with the eyes of Templar, and chantry. You can't possibly understand what that meant." Celeste growled out the last part as she continued down the hall.

**A/N: So this is the end of this chapter. I know what you're thinking; you're stopping it right before it gets good. There is something in the next chapter that needs to happen, a big story plot kind of thing but I haven't quite figured out how I want it to go. So on another note in the game there is a mage on the second level of the tower that you can save and have join your cause if you chose the blood mage class. Anybody have any idea what her name is. She is going to be in this story, so I have to call her something. Please review let me know what you think. **


End file.
